General
by CueTheApplause
Summary: I cannot believe I wrote this. Not really a parody or a spoof, just something i randomly wrote up after a World War II fair at school.


"Well, if we march from the East, then we might be able to fight our way to the capital..."

"No no no. My informants have alerted me that they have erected barricades to the East. Besides, we would lose too many men...maybe if we..."

As Benito prattled on about soldiers and surplus rifles and Southeast attacks, Adolf took the opportunity to study his profile. With a strong jawline and a straight nose, Benito struck a fine figure, one that was only enhanced by his five o'clock shadow. Hitler smirked as his eyes traveled down to Benito's pants.

Yes, a fine figure indeed.

Adolf's eyes shot back up to Benito's face as the Italian man let out a slight cough.

"Adolf, your mind seems elsewhere tonight. What are you thinking of?"

Adolf would have replied with a stinging remark when he suddenly caught sight of a lustful gleam in the other's eye.

"Just wondering when you were going to shut up," Adolf replied.

"Well," Benito rose from his seat at the giant map of Europe and came to stand in front of Adolf.

"Why don't you make me?"

Unable to control himself anymore, Adolf rose and pressed himself against Benito, engaging the Italian politician in a heated open-mouthed kiss, his hands sliding down to grip the other's waist, even as Benito tangled his hands in Adolf's hair.

Their tongues fought for dominance, though it was a fruitless battle from the start. Benito released a guttural groan as Hitler unbuckled his belt, and they broke apart to hastily pull of Benito's heavy coat and shirt. As Adolf began to unbuckle his own belt, Benito stayed his hand with his own.

"Nein, nein." He murmured, his breath ragged from the passionate kiss, and Adolf felt himself go hard, harder than he had been even when he had made love to his wife. "The bedroom, Adolf."

He nodded. Right now he would do anything, anything, because he needed Benito right now.

Practically dragging Benito down the posh hallway that led to his chambers, he thanked all the gods that ever were that his wife was not home.

Benito chuckled as Adolf forced the Italian politician onto his knees, his belt already halfway unbuckled.

"Someone's a little bit eager," teased Benito as he slid the belt the rest of the way out of its loops and pushed Adolf's pants and boxers down his milky white legs.

Carefully stroking Adolf's cock with a teasing slowness that only made the Nazi dictator harder, Benito licked the underside from base to tip, causing Adolf to moan loudly. Benito smirked and flicked the head of his cock with the tip of his tongue. Adolf could not bear it any longer and fisted his hands roughly in Benito's hair, forcing his cock into his mouth until it hit the back of Benito's throat. Not pausing even to let him gag on the 9-inch cock shoved down his throat, Adolf thrust hard and fast into Benito's warm, moist mouth. Part of the reason for Adolf's extreme arousal was the sight of his cock disappearing in between Benito's round, pink lips. Suddenly, Benito moaned loudly around his dick, and the vibrations caused Adolf to cum right there. Thick, sticky ropes of cum shot down Benito's throat, overflowing slightly as Adolf pulled his now limp cock out of Benito's mouth.

Shaking slightly, Benito stood up, only to have Adolf push him onto the king-sized bed.

"I'm not done with you yet," he murmured.

Grinning, Benito flipped over, getting on his hands and knees. Adolf's cock was still slick from Benito's blowjob, so he pushed in without much resistance. Benito and Adolf moaned as one, faces a flush with pleasure.

Adolf reached around to Benito's cock, stroking in time to his thrusts, which were getting faster and faster. Benito was not as tight as he expected he would be, Adolf thought. Has he done this before?

The thought made him angry, and he began to thrust deeper, harder, faster.

"More...oh God...Adolf...please!" Benito panted, throwing his head back and rapidly shouting in Italian.

Adolf sped up, heat pooling in his stomach. He was so close...

"AAAGH!"

Benito came hard, his ass tightening on Adolf's cock.

"Aah!" Adolf came as well, shooting his load deep inside Benito.

The lovers fell onto the bed.

"I love you," Benito whispered.

Suddenly, Adolf tensed visibly.

Getting off the bed, he gathered his clothes and started to dress.

"Adolf?" Benito sat up.

"Get dressed," he said coldly, "We have work to do."

"What?" Benito sat up, blinking in confusion. "Adolf-"

"From now on, you shall address me as General." Adolf interrupted.

"I-"

"_Get. Dressed._" Adolf hissed. He opened the door and stepped outside. Suddenly, he stopped.

"And you will _never _speak of this again."

Benito felt his heart shatter with the slam of the door.


End file.
